


forest

by sapphfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Hermione first meets her in the library, as Fleur pours over an old Wizarding "Map of the World" that's so outdated Hermione's not surprised when it shows that the Earth is flat.





	forest

Here's the thing - Hermione Granger has always hated The Forbidden Forest, ever since she was eleven and had to serve detention there, and her only friends had almost been killed. 

So, you can see why she's reluctant to venture back into that place of darkness and shadows, where anything could be creeping up on you, and you would never know. 

Okay, so maybe she's being a bit dramatic.

And, oh yeah, did she forget to mention the fact that her best friend is being forced to compete in a tournament where he has an extremely high probability of being killed?

Yeah, there's that, too. 

Her other best friend has abandoned them both, and some small dark part of her hopes she'll never have to see him again, because he was always mean to her, even after they became "friends". 

And then, there's Fleur Delacour. 

Hermione first meets her in the library, as Fleur pours over an old Wizarding "Map of the World" that's so outdated Hermione's not surprised when it shows that the Earth is flat. 

Hermione asks her parents to send her some of her old primary school geography books, and she spends what little free time she has teaching Fleur all about the world. 

And here they are, standing at the edge of The Forbidden Forest, and Hermione kind of wants to throw up. 

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Fleur's mesmerising blue eyes lock onto hers, and she does not remember how to speak. 

She means to say "I'm fine", but it comes out as "no", because Hermione can't lie to Fleur. 

Fleur reaches out, and clasps Hermione's hand in her own, and suddenly, Hermione can face anything as long as Fleur is by her side.

  



End file.
